


Path to War

by CourtesyTrefflin



Series: The Chosen Twins [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Approaching Storm - Alan Dean Foster, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtesyTrefflin/pseuds/CourtesyTrefflin
Summary: It's been ten years since Anakin and Aniya Skywalker have seen Padme Amidala, who is now the Senator they need to protect. Though they are happy to see her and her brother again, there is hardly time for reunions. As the situation in the galaxy escalates, the Skywalker twins set out for Tatooine in a bid to discover the reason behind the reoccurring visions about their mother. With the future is in the balance, time alone can reveal what it heralds.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Aniya Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Jaufre Naberrie, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Aniya Skywalker/Jaufre Naberrie, Barriss Offee & Anakin Skywalker, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku & Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Aniya Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Aniya Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Jaufre Naberrie, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Aniya Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shmi Skywalker & Aniya Skywalker
Series: The Chosen Twins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987183
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Coming of Dawn, picking up ten years after the final chapter! We hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> WARNING: This book contains spoilers from The Approaching Storm.

Aniya Skywalker

_"Ani."_ The single word is quiet, yet clear. It tears at my heart, pulling open the endless memories I've struggled so long to suppress, to force away. An image slowly forms in my mind. Mom. She's lying somewhere, injured badly. Tears fill my eyes, threatening to spill down my cheeks but I stubbornly hold them back. I want to move forwards, but I can't. Dread overwhelms me. Somehow, I just know what's about to happen.

"Mom," I gasp out.

"Ani." It's slightly louder, though strained, as if she's using all her remaining strength, and her gaze is on me. "I'm so proud of you, Ani." She's dying. I can feel it. She's injured badly, though I don't know what caused it. Someone hurt her, and they _will_ pay for it. But right now, that's far from my top concern.

I lurch forwards, trying to go to her. Something's holding me back as the icy tendrils of panic grip me. Tears spill down my cheeks as I struggle against it, trying in vain to free myself.

"Mom..."

"Ani, I... love... you..." She collapses back against the floor, and a sob escapes me.

" _No!_ " I cry out, jerking again, only to have the scene fade from sight.

I jolt awake, eyes darting around the darkened room. I'm in my bedroom at the Temple, not somewhere – wherever that was – watching Mom die in front of me. It only makes me feel slightly better. It didn't feel like a nightmare. It was a vision, just like – just like the one I had ten years ago about Qui-Gon.

No. That... it can't happen. I won't let it happen. I can't lose her. Not again. Even if she's not a slave, Tatooine is a perilous planet, and she's not safe there. There's no one there who can protect her.

But the question is: was that a vision of something that has already happened, is happening, or that is yet to be? Judging from my experience from ten years ago, it's probably a prediction of the future.

I shudder involuntarily. Mom can't die like that. It could have just been a dream, a voice in my mind tries to be optimistic. But I can't listen to its reassurances right now.

I lay back down slowly, pulling the blanket back over me. I'm never going to be able to sleep. Every time I close my eyes, the scene starts replaying in my mind, haunting me. I want to go back and find her. I need to. I can't just leave her, knowing what might be happening. After what feels like forever, I finally manage to doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> The first chapter will be released next week on Friday! :D


	2. 1 - Ansion

Aniya Skywalker

The sound of nearly continuous blaster fire reaches our ears as I, my brother, and our masters hurry down the streets of the small Mid-Rim planet of Ansion. We've been sent here together, having arrived just earlier than expected to aid Master Luminara Unduli and _her_ Padawan.

"Seems we were right. They got themselves in trouble," I remark cheerfully. "Let's get going." And that's not even counting the numerous piles of bodies we've encountered on our way here. This appears to be a well-arranged ambush. Clearly, someone was expecting us and doesn't want us here.

We round the next corner into a nearby alley, where the source of the disturbance is coming from, to see a large group of beings, many native to the planet, while the others are obviously offworlders, firing blasters or swinging weapons of literally every size and shape at Luminara. Her green lightsaber swings non-stop, deflecting blaster bolts and cutting through any weapon – or limb – that comes close to her. Her padawan – Barriss Offee, if I'm remembering her name correctly, is in the middle of climbing up the reddish-brown wall behind them, having been blocked off from all other escape attempts.

One green and three blue lightsabers hiss to life in our hands as we attack the group full force. The four of us move completely in sync with one another, cutting through the assassins. They're falling all around us, unable to keep up with attacks from five Jedi at once.

It takes less than a minute for the survivors to realize they don't stand a chance and flee back the way they came, soon disappearing from sight.

Aside from being strewn with destroyed weapons and dead bodies, the street is now clear. The young Mirialan jumps down from the wall, landing in front of me and Anakin.

"I've been told that morning exercise is good for your soul as well as the body," Anakin smirks, deactivating his blade, "Hello, Barriss Offee."

"I see you're already getting yourselves in trouble," I chirp cheerfully. "Hi, Barriss."

"Anakin and Aniya Skywalker," she acknowledges, eyes starting between us as she nods, "Yes, I remember you from training." She hurries over to her master, where Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are examining Luminara's blaster wound.

"It's not serious," she insists, pulling down the sleeve of her robe before looking between all of us. "You're early, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. We weren't expecting you until the day after tomorrow."

"Our ship made good time," Obi-Wan replies as the six of us head back towards the square of the city. We need to be getting to the capitol building to commence the going-to-be very boring meeting about a border dispute. The sooner it's over, the sooner we can get off the planet.

"We didn't think anyone would be there to meet us since we arrived early, so we came looking for you," Qui-Gon explains.

"When you weren't at your stated residence, we decided to take a stroll to acquaint ourselves with the city. That's when I sensed trouble. It drew us to you," Obi-Wan finishes.

"Well, I certainly can't fault your timing. The situation was becoming awkward," Luminara responds. Excuse me? Awkward? That's like saying Jabba is just 'annoying'. He's on the top of the few people who actually has worked his way onto my 'hate' list. Other than the long-since-disappeared Sith Master, anyway.

"Awkward?!" Anakin exclaims, "If we hadn't gotten there, you never would have made it out!"

Ignoring the comment, Barriss steps closer to the Jedi Masters. "Something I've been curious about ever since we were given this assignment. Why are six of us needed here to deal with what seems to me to be nothing more than a minor dispute among the native sentients?" I don't know, but I think it's dumb. Not that I'll say so.

She looks to her master. "Earlier, you spoke of greater issues."

"You remember our discussion," Luminara responds, "Well, the Alwari nomads think the Senate favors the city dwellers. The city folk are certain the galactic government will side with the nomads. Such perceptions of favoritism on the part of the Senate are dangerously close to persuading both groups that Ansion would be better off outside the Republic, where internal disputes could be settled without outside interference. Their representative in the Senate appears to be leaning in that direction. There is also evidence to support the contention that off-world elements are stirring the pot, hoping to induce Ansion to secede."

"It's only one world, and not a particularly important one at that," Barris objects hesitantly.

Luminara nods. "True. But it's not Ansion itself that is so critical. Through a multiplicity of pacts and alliances, it could pull other systems out of the Republic as well. More systems than I, or the Jedi Council, likes to think about. Therefore, a way must be found to keep Ansion within the Republic. The best way to do that is to remove the suspicions that exist between the city dwellers and the nomads, and thereby solidify planetary representation. As outsiders representing the will of the Senate, we will find respect on Ansion, but no friends. While we are here, suspicion will be our constant companion. Given the fluid complexity of the situation, the matter of shifting alliances, the possible presence of outside agitators, and the seriousness of the potential ramifications, it was felt that several pairs of negotiators would make a greater and more immediate impression on the situation than one."

"I see now," concedes Barriss as we continue walking. Soon we're making our way through the busy streets. I still can't understand why this is a job for Jedi. I'd much rather be elsewhere, doing something where we're actually needed. Or maybe... no. I hastily force the thought from mind. I will not dwell on it when anyone other than my family are around.

"Someone, or several someone's, beyond Ansion doesn't want these negotiations to succeed. They want Ansion to secede from the Republic, with all the problematic consequences that would ensue," Obi-Wan adds. The clouded sky is slowly darkening, a moisture in the air indicating there might be a downpour any minute. The feeling is rare on Coruscant, but it's something I've gotten used to from the other planets we've gone to on missions. Hopefully, we won't be caught in the middle of it.

"Perhaps we should have detained one of the assassins," remarks Qui-Gon, "We could have gotten some information out of them. Like who hired them, for instance."

"They could have been common bandits," points out Anakin.

Luminara pauses a moment before replying. "It's possible. Anyway, if your right that rabble was hired to prevent us from continuing with our mission, their employer would have kept those who attacked us in the dark as to his or her identity and purpose. Even if we had been successful in capturing one of them, an interrogation might well have been useless."

"True enough," I agree. More than likely, that's what they did. Letting so many people know their true intentions would be far too risky.

As we keep walking, Barriss slows her pace to fall in step with Anakin and me. "So, you were on Naboo too?" she asks. That seemed out of nowhere, but I don't mention it. At least it may give us a chance to talk about something other than politics, which I _loathe_.

"We were," Anakin confirms.

"How long have you been Master Luminara's Padawan?" I inquire, changing the topic. I'd rather not talk about us right now.

"Long enough to know that those who have their mouths open all the time generally have their ears shut," Barriss shoots back. How nice of her. She was the one just started the conversation. That's always how we've been treated since we came to the Temple. It's made me seriously regret having become a Jedi at times.

"If you remember, you were the one who just asked if we were on Naboo," I remind, looking away to roll my eyes without her seeing.

"You're not going to spend all our time together speaking in aphorisms, are you?" Anakin grumbles.

"At least I can talk about something besides myself," she retorts, "Somehow I don't think either of you scored well in modesty."

I can't help but feel a flicker of annoyance. What, would she rather we have just left her there to die? "... We were talking about ourselves?" Or is she just being grumpy because she knows we are twins? And closer than we're 'supposed' to be? Like the Jedi can tell us that. It's not _our_ fault we were bonded with an unbreakable bond long before were even born. It seems like she's just going to be another one of _those_ Jedi. Anakin and I have had far more than our share of bullying at the Temple.

"I believe we just asked you a question about yourself," Anakin reminds. There's no hostility in his tone, and his annoyance is carefully hidden.

Barriss falls silent for a moment probably because she can't think of anything else to continue the argument with. And here Obi-Wan is always accusing us of starting fights...

"What do you think of the mission?" Barriss inquires.

"Boring," I deadpan, quickening my pace so we don't fall too far behind our masters. They're talking to each other up ahead, not paying much attention. I'm tempted to just completely ignore her, but I won't. Or at least, I _shouldn't_.

"It's not very exciting, to say the least," Anakin shrugs. He's watching his words carefully, as am I. We've learned to do it years ago, after many times of dealing with Jedi like her. But apparently, we didn't watch them quite carefully enough.

"You're here less than a day and already you've been forced into life-or-death hand-to-hand combat. Your definition of excitement must be particularly eclectic," Barriss replies, motioning to the trail of bodies we've only just left behind us.

I just shrug. "Life does that to a person." She raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment.

***

At least we're doing something minorly interesting now. Acting as though we're any normal tourists, the six of us walk through the marketplace, taking in the sights. We finished the meeting with the leaders of Ansion, reaching an agreement with them that if we can get the Alwari – the prairie dwellers of the planet – to reach an agreement with the city leaders, settling their dispute, they will agree to stay within the Republic. Now we just have to head out into the unknown – with literally no direction – to find the Alwari. Hopefully, it won't take long for us to find them, or them to find us, as we were told they may.

Barriss pauses outside a shop of wooden sculptures. "I'll go inside, but I'll be back shortly," she assures us before hurrying off.

"We'll wait here for you," Anakin tells her.

My eyes narrow at the door of the shop she disappeared into. Something is wrong, but I can't tell what. "Am I the only one who has a bad feeling about this?" I demand, crossing my arms.

"You're not," Anakin frowns slightly, glancing at our masters. We walk a short distance off but are careful to keep our eyes on the door – at least the only one we can see. If she leaves, we need to see. I can't shake the sensation that something is off, but I can't place it. I've had it since we came, but it's just getting worse.

"Something amiss, Luminara?" I hear Obi-Wan asking at least several minutes later, just as I'm beginning to contemplate going into the shop to see what's taking Barriss so long. She doesn't usually seem to leave her master for that long, and I have no idea what could be happening. It's unlikely she got distracted.

"I don't see Barriss, Obi-Wan," she responds, a hint of concern crossing her otherwise usually completely impassive face, "She usually hangs on my every word, as well as those of whomever I happen to be with at the time."

"We haven't been speaking at all for some time, so that may explain her disappearance," Qui-Gon points out, though I can tell that he has the same slightly uneasy feeling that we do.

"Last time we saw her," Anakin cuts in, stepping closer to them, "She was looking at wood carvings in a shop."

My hand inches closer to my lightsaber as I contemplate the possibilities. Something might have happened, and she might be in trouble.

"Which shop?" she demands.

"We've been watching the doorway ever since she went in. She hasn't left yet," I reply with a frown, "Though I don't know why she'd be in there so long."

"Hasn't come out this way, you mean. It's probably nothing, and she dislikes it when I act more like a mother than a teacher, but Barriss absorbs and files sights very quickly. It's not like her to linger," Luminara murmurs, before fixing us with a pointed look, "Which shop?"

"That one," Anakin responds, motioning the nearby doorway we left behind.

She turns, rapidly walking into the shop with the rest of us close behind.

"Barriss?" she calls as she steps into the room. I look around, at first glance not catching sight of anyone at all in here. Something is wrong. We split up, moving between the statues in search of the missing padawan. But she's nowhere to be found.

"Luminara!" Obi-Wan calls loudly, a hint of alarm in his voice, "Over here!" _What's happening?_

All four of us hurry over to see him kneeling next to an unconscious Ansionian female. She appears to be the only being in the shop. Which means...

Qui-Gon kneels next to him, looking worried. "Bring water," he orders. My brother and I scramble out of the room, hastily returning with a container full and handing it to him. He sprinkles water on her face.

Moments later, her eyes open and widen as she stares about in confusion. "Goodness me – by Norngon's Arm!" she splutters, "Who are you people? What happened to me?" Slowly sitting up, she adds, "Why am I lying on the floor?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that," Luminara answers tersely.

"This – this is my shop," the Ansonian explains, "My place. I was showing some wares to a customer." She reaches up a hand, rubbing her mane. "Alwari, he was. Said was Pangay Ous and wore the right rament. But his matter was odd. There was another with him, I think. I remember because he was ugly and yet his companion made him look handsome."

"A young human female, dressed like us. Have you seen anyone like that?" Luminara demands. Ignoring the continued talking behind us, Anakin and I continue our search around the shop for any traces. Somehow, it seems, the two Alwari she just described must have been able to overpower Barriss and took her somewhere, perhaps by the same thing they used to knock out the store owner.

Having found no traces thus far, we finally arrive at the backdoor which Anakin cautiously opens. I narrow my eyes as I study the path leaving the story. On the dust covered pavement, there are two obvious sets of footprints.

"Looks like we found what we're looking for," I conclude, glancing at my brother.

"Masters! Over here!" Anakin calls urgently.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Luminara are on their feet in an instant, hurrying over to where the two of us are standing. "Ansonian footprints," Luminara observes, "By themselves, confirmation of nothing." She motions to the other much more obscure footprints that are clearly from sometime early today. "Many feet have recently trod this path."

"But these begin right from the doorway," Anakin argues, "And see how deep they are compared to some of the others. As if the two who made these deeper ones might be carrying something." Like an unconscious Barriss.

"All Ansonians seem to be of similar weight and size. It's the only explanation," I insist.

"Three go into the shop, two come out, and neither of those sets human." Obi-Wan quickly reaches the same conclusion that we do.

Luminara closes her eyes for a long moment in concentration before opening them again. "I cannot sense her presence anywhere. If she has been taken, I should be able to detect her distress. But there is nothing." Yes, but what other explanation is there? I don't think the floor ate her.

"She's probably unconscious," Qui-Gon suggests, as we step out the door, slowly making our way down the alley following the footprints. "The two locals who took her were probably using the same method to knock her out that they used on the owner of the shop."

"Or she might be dead," Anakin points out. Leave it to my brother to think up the worst possible scenario.

"Possibly," I agree, "But honestly, I don't think so." That doesn't feel quite right. I feel like there's a reason they wanted her, in particular, and it wasn't to just kill her.

"This is a sizeable city," Luminara remarks, suppressed anger and concern lacing her voice, "How are we going to find her?"

"We could ask the city authorities for assistance," suggests my brother.

Qui-Gon shakes his head. "That wouldn't go over well at this point in the negotiations."

"To confess to our hosts that one of our own has gone missing, and that we were helpless to prevent it. How much confidence in our perceived omnipotence do you think that admission would inspire?" Obi-Wan questions.

"I see what you mean, Master," Anakin sighs.

"Maybe we're just too direct sometimes," I say, perhaps a little too cheerily.

"Try most of the time," Obi-Wan teases.

"Hey!" I protest, giving him a fake glare.

Qui-Gon clears his throat, interrupting our playful squabble. "In case you've forgotten, we have matters of life and death to attend to. We have to find Barriss on our own, regardless of her condition. And we must move quickly before the Ansionians realize something is wrong."

Luminara turns, motioning back at the shop. "First we get as detailed a description as we can of the two Alwari who were here at the same time as Barriss. Then I think we should split up, each of us taking a third of the city. Using this shop as a nexus, we'll fan out and sweep as much of the community as we can; asking questions, offering rewards locally, and striving to sense Barriss' presence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


	3. 2 - Across the Plains

Anakin Skywalker

We've been searching for a long time now, and still don't feel anything. I'm beginning to wonder if she's even still here in the city. Or even on the planet. There's no reason they couldn't have taken her off the planet already.

Unless she's not even alive... The suggestion from earlier surfaces in my mind again as we round another corner in a more deserted area of the city. A few Ansionians hurry past, paying little attention to us, except for a few curious glances. Everyone is bustling about as if completely oblivious to the goings-on.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan's commlink beeps. "Obi-Wan," Luminara's voice comes over the line, "I found Barriss. She escaped by healing the minds of her kidnappers, so they agreed to help her."

"Healing the minds of her kidnappers?" I repeat as the connection breaks, "What? They were insane?"

"It appears so," agrees Obi-Wan as we make our way back through the streets the same way we came, back to the marketplace from before. "That might explain why we couldn't sense anything," he muses, "Since they were insane, and technically didn't have any real malintent."

"Whoever hired them obviously knows what they're up against," I murmur. I'm guessing that whoever hired them is the same as those who hired the dozens of assassins to ambush Luminara and Barriss before. Obviously, they learned from their previous mistake and decided to try something more subtle. Well, maybe Barriss' kidnappers will have some useful information for us.

We approach to see Qui-Gon and Aniya already arriving where Luminara and Barriss are waiting by a fountain. Near them stand two smaller sized Alwari; one has an artificial arm and the other is a maneless hunchback with an eye patch. Seriously, someone hired them to kidnap Barriss? But appearances can be deceiving – which is probably exactly why they were hired. Especially if they were insane.

"What are you going to do now?" asks the Alwari with the artificial arm – Bulgan – as the greetings and introductions are completed.

"We have secured an agreement with the Unity of Community to make peace with the nomads, if the Alwari will consent to share a percentage of the traditional lands with the city folk. In return, the city folk will agree to provide the Alwari with all manner of advanced goods and services and will not try to intrude on or otherwise alter the time-honored Alwari way of life. Each will respect the other and the Senate will stay, insofar as it is possible for bureaucrats to do so, out of Ansionian affairs. In return, Ansion will remain in the Republic, which will ensure its economic and political independence from the Commerce Guild. Among others," Luminara explains.

"We cannot let Ansion become another Naboo," Qui-Gon sighs.

The other Alwari – Kyakhta – frowned, looking a bit confused. "Sounds complicated to me."

"So it is," agrees Obi-Wan, "More complicated than should be necessary. But that's the way of things these days."

***

I stay on high alert as Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Luminara go to find suubtars – some sort of riding animal – for us to continue on our journey. Apparently the Alwari consider traditions very important, and they'll never trust us if we show up in a speeder. So, we'll be stuck riding animals for the indefinite future. Not to mention that we don't know for certain if we can even trust our guides, even if we probably can. We have no way of knowing anything at this point.

"I've already apologized to my Master for allowing myself to be abducted," Barriss remarks as her eyes dart between everyone who passes by, on guard in case they're a possible threat. Ever since her kidnapping, we've all been far more on edge. I wouldn't be surprised if the people who hired her kidnappers are watching us at all times.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. I've done plenty of stupid things in my life, too," I offer.

"I didn't say it was stupid," she retorts, turning away.

"Didn't you...? Well," Aniya shrugs. "It was an implication." She looks away, but not before I see the irritated expression flickering across her face. Yes, she's not the only one who's annoyed, but if we're going to be on this mission together, we're going to have to get along. Or at least manage to not yell at each other constantly.

"Look, we've managed to get off on the wrong foot somehow," I say with a sigh, "But we have a lot on our minds."

"You're padawans. Of course, you have a lot on your mind," Barriss says a bit tersely.

"I mean preoccupied," I correct, trying to push back the thoughts about Mom. It's been haunting us for the past several days now, and it's not stopping. Our masters aren't sure whether it's caused by or worry or something that's actually going to happen, but regardless, there's nothing we can do about it now. Not while we're here on this mission, which is making me even more impatient to get off the planet.

"If we'd been paying more attention, we might have realized what was happening in time to prevent your kidnapping," Aniya murmurs.

"The fault was mine, not yours. I was guilty of thinking of only one thing at a time. Besides, if events had unfolded differently, I wouldn't have been able to help those two unfortunate Alwari, and we would still be looking for guides to take us to find this overclan. As Master Yoda says, there are many paths through life, so it is best to be happy with whichever one we finally decide to take," Barriss says, almost an edge of impatience in her voice.

Silence falls between us as I study the passersby for any signs of trouble. Hopefully, our masters will be back here soon so we can set out on our way.

"You said you were preoccupied," Barriss finally speaks up again, "I sense that it's an unhappy preoccupation." If she's hoping we're going to tell her anything about this, she's quite wrong.

"Do you now?" I ask, the faintest hint of sarcasm in my voice. How nice of her to notice that now, after having been one of the children who used to bully us when we were in her class. Well, not as bad as many, but it still counts.

"Yes, I do," she insists, "With what are you so preoccupied? Why are you always so pensive?"

Aniya answers for me, somewhat diverting the topic from the real issue. "This is not a job for Jedi – it's for politicians. There's not time for wasting time and energy and like this. Not when there's so many more important things that we could be doing to help elsewhere, where we're actually needed."

"I see. And what would you do if you were in charge?" Barriss presses.

I smirk slightly. "I'd round up the leaders of both factions, city and nomad alike, lock them all in the same room, and tell them that if they didn't make peace within a week, the Republic would send a full task force and assume direct control of local affairs."

She nods, ever a completely calm expression on her face. I've never been able to understand how a person could make themself look like that before. Still don't. "And how would the Commerce Guild respond to that, given its extensive interests in this sector?"

"The Commerce Guild does what is profitable. War with the Republic is not profitable," I retort.

"And if the Ansionian Unity of cities and towns, in consequence of this action of yours, makes good on its threat to join the new secessionist movement, and the other worlds that are allied to Ansion decide to join in –?" she argues.

"It wouldn't affect how people live. They'd keep living and trade would continue," Aniya points out.

"Are you so certain that you would risk thousands of lives to find out? And what would happen to the Alwari, who disagree with the present path of the Unity? Would not the Commerce Guild and its allies come down hard on them?"

"They'd be told to talk it out for a reason," Aniya shoots back.

"But if they didn't talk it out, and the leaders just succeeded?" asks Barriss, "It would be simple to send Jedi and their padawans to try and resolve the dispute. Far less threatening than a task Force. Also, cheaper, a course of action that always pleases the Senate."

"But six?" Aniya challenges.

As Barriss opens her mouth to respond, I spot our masters approaching, followed by the towering six-legged creatures that must suubars. Good. It's time to get moving.

***

I jerk awake, heart pounding even as the image dissipates. Again. Which number is this? The Fifth? Sixth? It's been every single day in a row for a while now, and I know my sister's having the same problem.

I glance over to where she lies a short distance away in the grass, moving about restlessly. I can feel her distress through the Force, obviously having another nightmare, like I just did. Really, if both of us keep having them, there's no way they couldn't be visions. And since they keep on repeating, the urgency of what's causing it must be great.

As I move to wake her up, her eyes open. She glances around, taking a few breaths to calm herself as she realizes we're still here. "You saw it again." It's not a question, it's a statement. Aniya nods, gaze lowering.

"We have to do something," she murmurs, slowly sitting up. The horizon is already starting to become light – fortunately, because I don't think we'll be getting anymore sleep tonight.

A rustling in the grass pulls me out of my thoughts as we sit side by side, watching the slowly lightening sky. Glancing over my shoulders, I spot Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan approaching us.

"You're up early," remarks Obi-Wan as they take seats in the grass next to us.

"Did you have nightmares again?" Qui-Gon inquires.

A soft sigh escapes me, and I nod.

"They're just getting worse and worse," Aniya murmurs. "I think... I think..." She trails off, unable to finish the sentence.

"We... someone needs to check on her," I mumble.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Aniya blurts out. "I can't get it out of my head. It feels like something's actually wrong, and it's just not stopping. And since we're both having it..." She lets out a frustrated sigh. "I think it means something."

Silence falls over us for a few moments before Qui-Gon finally speaks. "When we get back to Coruscant, I can talk to the Council about it."

"What if it's too late by then?" I blurt out.

"Until we finish the mission, there's nothing we can do," Obi-Wan points out. "The Council would only listen to a request like that in person. Until then... just trust in the Force that it will work out."

I sigh escapes me as I look back at the horizon. I know they're right. There's nothing we can do until the mission is over. Another reason to hope it'll end soon. At least there might be a chance to do something about it now. Maybe.

It's then that I see Luminara and Barriss stirring. They'll be waking up soon enough, and we'll head on our journey again. I'm certainly not excited to keep riding on the suubtars but the faster we go, the closer we are to figuring out what's happening to Mom.

Before long, we're back to riding across the prairie, the seemingly endless greenish-yellow grass broken by an occasional stream or river. The images of my nightmare are slowly fading to the back of my mind, but with little else to do while riding, my mind tends to keep wandering back there. I just want... something to keep my mind busy, something to make me think about anything beyond the dark fears that keep creeping back.

It's about midday when we come to an enormous river, which there is definitely no way around. It's extremely wide and deep with clear water. Movement beneath the surface indicates that it contains some type of life. It's the Torosogt River, the guides tell us, so we'll now be officially in Alwari territory. Hopefully the Broki – the chief clan – we're looking for won't be hard to locate.

Directed by the guides, the suubtars plunge right into the water, half-walking half-swimming depending on the deepness of the water and strength of the current. For the most part, we manage to remain dry on the top. That is, until a new complication arises.

A strange looking creature suddenly emerges from the water not far away from me, with a strange looking, olive colored face and oddly shaped, fat lips. It's definitely one of the strangest fish I've ever seen. The suubtars hiss and kick as more of the attackers swarm around them. In between the commotion of splashing water, blasters from the guides firing, and activating lightsabers, I catch sight of Barriss slipping off her mount, disappearing into the tumultuous waters below.

"Barriss!" I exclaim, instinctively jumping off after. Aniya leaps after me, and we land in the water with a splash. We quickly swim towards her, doubling our efforts as she continues to move downstream away from us.

"You okay?" Aniya calls as we finally get close enough to talk.

"How are you, Barriss?" I inquire worriedly.

"Wet!" she yells back, "Very – wet!" At least she's alright.

"Can you swim with me shore?" I ask, motioning to where the guides and our masters are already reaching the other side of the river. Of course, we had to get a new mess here.

"I'm afraid I can't," she replies, "This situation sucks. I mean literally." She motions downwards into the water with the hand that isn't holding her lightsaber.

Aniya and I dive under the surface to see what the problem is. One of the creatures that had been attacking suubtars is below her, it's mouth wide open as it suctions the water current Barriss is trapped in towards its mouth. Oh. So that's how they eat, not that I really care, except she's about to become its new dinner. And so will we, if we're not careful.

We both swim to the surface again. "Hang on. We'll take care of this," I reassure her.

"And stay safe on the way back," Aniya calls.

Taking a deep breath, I dive back under with Aniya next to me as we swim downwards towards the creature. Unfortunately, we're promptly intercepted mid-way there as a strong force begins pulling us backwards. I look over my shoulder to see four more of the predators taking up position behind us, suctioning us back towards them. Great.

I struggle in vain to free myself from the current, only succeeding in being slowly pulled back towards them.

Go with the storm if you can't defeat it, I remember our masters telling us one time. I kick backwards towards the creatures the same time as Aniya. We both rapidly move towards them, swinging with our lightsabers the moment we're in range. The suction hold is released immediately as the creatures move back from us.

Aniya and I immediately swim back to the surface, gasping for breath. "Are you alright?" calls Barriss – calm as always – now free of her own attacker as she swims towards us.

"I was coming to rescue you," I pant as we turn, swimming towards shore.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I was really in no trouble," she responds.

"No trouble?" echoes Aniya, raising an eyebrow, "You were being pulled further and further downstream."

"I know that. It was just a matter of getting turned around so that I could strike at the gairk," she retorts, "You could have stayed on your suubatar. Did you hear me yelling for help? Did I ask you to come in after me?" That sure is one way to thank someone.

"You're welcome," Aniya says flatly, somehow managing not to snap at her. That doesn't mean I miss the glare she gives her, though.

"I see," I reply curtly, "Well, not that I understand you a little better, I promise that you won't have to worry about it happening again."

She swims closer to us. "Don't misunderstand. It was a gallant gesture and I appreciate your willingness to risk yourself on my behalf." She laughs quietly. "Not to mention your willingness to get yourself soaked for me." She has an odd sense of humor, which I'd appreciate a bit more if she wasn't always intentionally trying to pick fights with us.

"Well, we certainly did that, didn't we?" Aniya replies, an edge still obvious in her tone.

Barriss laughs again, as if oblivious to my sister's annoyance. "Race you to the shore!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


	4. 3 - Plains of the Alwari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, we skipped part of the book between this chapter and the previous, since what happened at that part isn't really important to the plot of Path to War. Also, Aniya was in Barriss' place during the incident with Tooqui, though that part isn't actually included, just mentioned in thoughts.

Aniya Skywalker

"Something's moving from east to west along the horizon!" Kyakhta, one of our guides, calls, banishing any further thoughts of sleep from my eyes. I roll over, sitting up as the others follow suit. We've been riding for days now. I've practically lost track of time. We ran into one clan sometime back which redirected us towards where the overclan may be, but it still feels sometimes like we're traveling blindly.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon pick up electrobinoculars, looking out at the horizon.

"Boroki?" Anakin asks hopefully. I really hope so. We've been on Ansion for long enough. And as time goes on, the nightmares are only getting progressively worse. Why did we have to end up on such a long mission right when this started?

"I don't think they are," Qui-Gon has to disappoint us. "But Kyakhta and Bulgan should know."

"This group of people, whoever they are, seem more advanced than herding nomads," Obi-Wan observes, "Or at least, they choose to travel with far more in the way of material goods. I don't see any signs of a domesticated herd. No dorgum, no awiquod – nothing but draft animals. That means that whatever they are, they're not the Borokii." Great. Just great. How much longer are we going to be running around on this planet?

We ascend on our mounts, and soon are galloping across the plain towards them. It doesn't take long before our guides confirm Obi-Wan's assessment. They're a trader clan called the Qulun, who will apparently accept money and any goods in exchange for things.

"See," Bulgan declares as he leans forwards in his saddle, "They're coming out to greet us." Three riders break away from the main column, riding up to us on another type of animal, falling in stride with the suubtar.

I glance over my shoulder at my new, so-called pet Tooqui – a much smaller but still sentient species that lives on the planet – standing leaning down to get a better look at them. We ended up picking him up when he tried to steal some of our supplies, and then insisted on coming along and becoming my pet. Or so he insists, because Jedi aren't supposed to have pets. Not that I'd mind, but it would drive Obi-Wan insane.

"Strange people, these," he mumbles in his strange way of talking, "Tooqui never see before. Not known to Gwurran. Smell different from Alwari."

"They look different also," I observe, "The way they dress and organize themselves is very different from the Yiaw. What do you think, Tooqui?"

"More food for Tooqui's head. More new things to learn about," he states. I glance over at my so-called pet.

"Well if you talk talk all the time," I mimic his way of speaking, "Neither of us will be able to concentrate on these new things. Try to stay quiet."

"Tooqui quiet? Two things that no go together," he replies, scooting closer to me, "But master command, so Tooqui must obey." He grins almost provokingly. "Tooqui good pet always."

"At lot of people prefer pets without sarcasm," Anakin remarks, obviously paying close attention to our conversation.

"Their loss loss," Tooqui replies. I chuckle. Honestly, I agree. He is very amusing, and I like him more than I probably should, seeing as he'll have to stay on Ansion.

"Welcome, off-worlders! The Qulun bid you welcome!" one of the Qulun calls to us as the others approach.

"Thankings for you greeting," Kyakhta replies, "We ride north."

"So we see," the leader Qulun, who is the leader, replies, somehow managing to stand and bow without falling off his mount, "I am Baiuntu, chief trader of this clan faction. What seek a mix of off-worlders and Alwari in the north country?"

"The Boroki," Kyakhta informs them.

"Boroki!" exclaims the Leader, "What do off-worlders seek among the overclan?"

"Can you help us?" asks Obi-Wan ignoring their question. There's no need to tell them important information like this that they really don't need to know.

"Perhaps, perhaps," he replies, "Tonight you dine with us. The Qulun are always keen on company. New faces mean new news."

As we approach their camp and dismount, Qui-Gon approaches us. He glances around to ensure no one is listening before speaking in a low voice. "Something about them is off. There's a slight disturbance in the Force around them... a question behind their intentions."

"I don't sense anything," murmurs Luminara, with a frown.

"... I sense it too," agrees Obi-Wan after a long moment, "We must be cautious."

"In that case, maybe we shouldn't risk it and just move on," suggests Anakin.

Qui-Gon nods his approval. "We can tell them that we've reconsidered and because of the urgency of our mission, we must keep moving to find the Boroki."

**w**

Anakin Skywalker

Based on the position of the two glowing moons in the sky, it's after midnight when Barriss comes to wake me up for my turn on guard. After putting a significant distance between ourselves and the questionable Qulun, we stopped for the night, but decided to keep someone on guard in case someone tried something.

"Nothing to report," Barriss whispers as she heads to her spot. I stand up, glancing over at Aniya. She appears to be sleeping peacefully. For now. I'm honestly grateful it's finally my turn to watch. The all too familiar images were just starting to form in my mind again. I'm feeling more and more restless by the day, impatient to get done with this mission. Someone needs to check on Mom. Why does this have to take so long?

"You don't see anything out there, but you can hear it moving around. This world is full of furtive night sounds that live in the grass," she adds as she stretches out not far away. I hastily head to the lookout post, the highest point of our campsite.

As I stare off into the darkness, I can't shake the feeling other than the wildlife, there may be some ill-willed sentient beings lurking not far away, just far enough to avoid being sensed.

The time drags on and on, leaving me mostly lost in my own thoughts, only disturbed by an occasional rustling in the high grass. It's dead quiet, too quiet. The sensation of pure restlessness is coming back, increasing from the silence, darkness, and lack of anything to do. I wish we didn't have to keep watch alone, but it is more efficient. Sort of. I won't be sleeping anyway, and neither will Aniya. It's making me feel increasingly exhausted and adding to my restlessness. I resort to slowly pacing back and forth, trying to keep my senses on high alert while struggling to remain awake.

I hate this. I hate everything. We shouldn't be in this situation. I can only hope that since Mom was freed, the visions are just a forewarning, not something that's actually happening like it was with Qui-Gon so long ago. It's simply not right that we should be in this situation.

After an hour or so, I hear rustling again. It sounds quite close. Hesitantly, I reach out with the Force. It's close, very close. A slight ripple of danger tells me I need to be careful. Still, it's close enough that I think I can abandon my post to check it out. I move forwards, crouching as I move through the grass. It's really dark, and my clothes are dark, so unless it has good night vision, it shouldn't be able to see me.

I pause when I hear it again. It doesn't sound dangerous, but I know better than to judge by sound. I don't get any farther before a shanh leaps out form between the tall grasses, jumping onto me, hissing. I hit the ground with a thud, flipping out of the way instantly as its jaw moves towards my neck. It pulls itself up, glaring furiously at me from brilliant red eyes. Instinctively, I scramble back and ignite my lightsaber, only to have it ripped form my hand by one of the creatures six legs.

I roll aside again, scrambling to my feet. As it jumps again, I throw out a hand, easily shoving it to the side. I wasn't fast enough. One of its claws catches my shoulder, ripping through cloth and skin as one. Flinching from the sharp pain shooting through me, I stumble slightly.

The creature lands on its feet behind me and lunges again, while I use the Force to pull my lightsaber to me. Another creature, slightly smaller, leaps from the grasses, slamming into me. I land on my back again, managing to stab my lightsaber through the second and throwing it aside before the first lands next to me.

The sudden snap-hiss of second lightsaber echoes through the night, running through the first. I kick the other aside, panting as the adrenaline fades.

"Get into trouble already, brother?" Aniya teases, a smile on her face until her eyes land on my shoulder. Then her expression instantly becomes one of concern. I pull myself to my feet, instantly spotting Qui-Gon a short distance behind her.

"Ani, are you alright?" he asks, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Fine," I answer automatically.

"I suppose there's nothing unusual about... that, then," Aniya grumbles, giving me an annoyed look as she points at my bleeding shoulder.

"It's not deep," I insist. "It'll be fine before long."

"Provided you take care of it, yes."

"Like you're one to talk."

"You should go back," Qui-Gon decides, interrupting the glaring match. "I'll stand the rest of your shift."

My gaze instantly snaps to him. "But there's still another hour –"

"Well, I'm quite wide awake after that commotion. I'll be fine," Qui-Gon reassures me.

Aniya grabs my other arm, pulling me back towards the camp before I can give another retort.

"Even if we did get attacked by something else," she loftily informs me, "You're not in a condition to be fighting it."

I'm considering continuing the argument but then decide to drop it. I'm not really up to having one of those debates with Aniya in the middle of the night with an injured shoulder.

"Are you alright?" asks Obi-Wan as we approach, keeping his voice down to avoid disturbing Barriss and Luminara. I think they may already be awake, but thankfully choose not to say anything. I'm not really up to dealing with them annoying me right now.

"I'm _fine_ ," I insist for the third time.

"He's injured but he will be fine, if he stops insisting that he is until the wound is taken care of." Aniya offers. I sigh. We'll be going on like this forever.

**w**

Aniya Skywalker

For once in our lives, everything goes according to plan. It's so normal it's almost scary. Well, that is, aside from the little detour of bringing peace between the overclan and their long time enemy where we had to fight both sides of the battle without injuring anyone.

Unless something else goes wrong, the mission is almost over. And not a day too soon because the nightmares are only progressively getting worse. I've been almost tempted to talk to the Council about it myself, but that wouldn't go over well. They'd never listen to me. I'm honestly not even sure if they'll listen to Qui-Gon, but I'm holding onto the hope that we might be able to do it anyway. Hopefully. Qui-Gon will probably leave on his own if they forbade him to.

Because we were gone so long, the date for the meeting on the secession was already set for a few days from now, but we called ahead to tell them we were coming, so they're waiting. I have no doubt that whatever forces are trying to stop us are extremely upset, and they'll probably try to attack us again before we get there. I'm on full alert.

As we make our way through the streets of the Ansion capital to the meeting, I can feel a sudden disturbance in the Force. Keeping pace with the others, I discreetly glance around to see if I can make out anything out of the ordinary. Luminara notices first, light touching Obi-Wan's arm. The message is hastily passed along to the rest of us. Someone – a group of people, from the looks of it – are waiting to ambush us. Again.

Hopefully, the guides and Tooqui will be alright. There's no way we can really pass the warning on to them – just hope they stay out of trouble when all chaos breaks loose. They're not the main targets anyhow.

The moment we turn the corner to enter the alley where they're waiting for us, we all activate our lightsabers, ready for the attack the moment they all open fire. Blaster bolts rain down from the rooftops, only to be deflected back by six spinning lightsabers. With cries of alarm, any passersby go running.

We quickly move the streets, deflecting bolts all the way as we look for a place to take shelter.

"This way!" calls Qui-Gon as he hurries for cover inside one of the nearby buildings. Which unfortunately has a bunch of people inside of it. Hopefully they'll have the brains to get out of the way when –

No sooner have we gotten inside when the door bursts open and dozens of assassins charge inside, opening fire the moment their eyes fall on us. They're definitely much better fighters than the ones who initially attacked us. Great.

"Tooqui kill!" a sudden shriek from the other side of the room where Luminara is fighting attracts my attention. Tooqui is sitting on the shoulders of one of the assassins, trying to choke him, but failing to with his tiny size. "Bad bad foreigner!" he screams, "Tooqui choke with own entrails! Tooqui – whup!"

The assassin throws the Gwurran to the floor, raising his blaster to shoot him, only to be jumped from behind by the two guides. Good thing. I don't want Tooqui to get hurt when I couldn't come to his assistance. I'm fighting across the room, and there's too many assassins between him and us.

The assassins continue to press their attack, completely ignoring the bystanders who they're injuring. It's time to get out of here. Not that this isn't a fight we can win, but they're going to end up killing endless innocents if we don't. Slowly, we back out onto the road while continuing to defend ourselves and cut down the opponents.

Before we know it, we're being shot at from all sides. We move to stand in somewhat of a circle, covering for each other as we keep fighting, but because of how well our attackers are concealing themselves, it's very hard to hit them with a return blaster shot. There's only so long we can keep this up.

Suddenly from all around, Alwari begin leaping down onto the rooftops from what seems like literally nowhere, attacking the snipers. _What in the world?!_ What are they doing here? They never come to the cities. So why are they here?! From the looks of it, they're from the overclan and their longtime enemy whom we did manage to make peace between. Moments later, the roofs are covered with battling Alwari and assassins, and no more blaster shots are raining down on us.

Amidst all the chaos, one of the overclan Alwari jumps down in front of us. "Hello, Bayaar," Luminara greets him as the rest of Alwari on the rooftops are finishing off the assassins. Any of them who can escape take off as fast as they can.

"This was quite unexpected, but your timing for a reunion was admirable," Qui-Gon remarks as the other Alwari begin jumping down from the rooftops, coming to join us in the street.

"What is this?" asks Obi-Wan.

Bayaar grins, showing his sharp teeth. "Your honor guard, noble Obi-Wan. Don't you remember being promised a 'present' by the twinned Council of Alwari Elders? This is it. They didn't want anything to happen to their new offworld friends. Especially not before the formal treaty between the Alwari and the Unity is in place. We've been shadowing you ever since you left our camp; guarding your rear, looking for trouble, watching out for you." He looks a little graver for moment. "Along the way we encountered a group of Qulun, whom we believe might have been planning something. They left when they saw us. And this time, we lingered almost too far behind you."

"We would have managed," Anakin blurts out, getting a sharp look from Obi-Wan.

"But your help was much appreciated," I quickly add. Anakin nods his agreement, offering a grateful smile.

"We are no less anxious than your elders to conclude this matter," Bayaar tells us as we continue through the streets towards our destination again, this time accompanied by Alwari on all sides. Some of them remain on the rooftops on lookout as well.

It doesn't take long before we arrive at the meeting halls of the city to bring the negotiations to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> Is there anything you would like to see happen during the Clone Wars? If there is, tell us now so that we can maybe incorporate it. :P


	5. 4 - Padme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aniya reunites with Padme! :P

Aniya Skywalker

As the blur of stars streak past the viewport of the spaceship, I shift about in my seat impatiently. The spaceship will reach its destination soon enough. _You've waited ten years for this day to come, so you can wait a little longer,_ I sternly tell myself in an attempt to still the ever-growing excitement. The mission on Ansion has been accomplished, and Qui-Gon and I were immediately sent on our next mission before having a chance to return to the Temple.

But through my concern over what's happening to Mom, I can't help but be excited because of where we're going. It's been so long. I honestly never thought this day would come. I just wish I wasn't alone. Anakin should have been with me.

At long last, the spaceship streaks out of hyperspace with a jolt and the blue and green ball of Naboo comes into view. I might have squealed if I wasn't already nineteen. I just can't believe this is happening. Slowly the spaceship descends towards the surface of the planet, the swirls of white clouds above the endless stretches of green and blue looking just like how I remembered it from ten years ago. As the decent continues, the ship flies down into the capital city of Theed.

It looks just like how I remembered it, except for perhaps a few elaborate modifications to some of the fancy buildings, only serving to make it look more beautiful. I can hardly believe that I'm here again... but what I really can't believe is that after so many years, I'm about to see Padme again. She's now the Senator of Naboo. This is probably the best day ever since I've become a Jedi.

My only regret is that Anakin isn't here with me. He's missed her more than I have; he really deserves to have a chance to see her again. I've thought of every possible way under the sun for him to be able to meet her again, but I haven't been able to think of anything remotely practical. But who knows what the future will bring? Maybe while Padme is on Coruscant Anakin will see her again. I can only hope.

Having talked with her and Jaufre via hologram once every... few months now, since as we got older the calls got much less frequent, just isn't the same. I wish we had more time to talk, but we're all leading separate lives. I'm just glad we're able to communicate with each other at all, but I really, really wish Anakin was here. It would only be fair if he was. After all, I know full-well that he has feelings for Padme, feelings which have developed ever since we past our early teens.

I wonder if Jaufre is still tagging along with Padme as much as he can. Is he going to be there too? I really hope so, but considering that by now he's going to have a job and all, I kind of doubt it. I won't let that ruin my excitement. At least I'll be able to see one of our old friends.

The reason Qui-Gon and I are here is to accompany Padme from Naboo to the capital since there's a high possibility that there will be attempts on her life during her journey. Or at least some sort of danger. That's what happens when you're a Senator with ideas certain people don't like, I suppose.

"Patience, Aniya," Qui-Gon says glancing over at me looking faintly amused.

"I just can't believe this day has finally come," I murmur, my excitement skyrocketing as the ship glides to a stop in a large landing dock near the palace.

"We'll be there soon enough," my master replies, smiling slightly. As we disembark from the ship, my head turns in every direction as I take in the sights. I'm almost tempted to run to get there faster. In between the throngs of people milling about, we make our way towards the palace, where Padme is waiting.

Minutes later, we're ushered into a large room. I can hardly believe this moment has arrived. I manage to keep my expression mostly neutral, even though I'm bouncing with excitement on the inside. I expect far more eagerness is slipping onto my face than intended.

Padme is standing there, as are Captain Typho, and several of her handmaids. Padme hasn't changed much since I last saw her. She recognizes me instantly, but unsurprisingly, her gaze is focused on Qui-Gon right now. She'll probably give me her full attention once we get on the ship. Though I expected it, I'm a little disappointed that Jaufre isn't here also. Who knows when or if we're ever going to see him again?

It's only now that I realize how much I've missed her. If it wasn't for everyone else in the room, I'd definitely be hugging her. It's been so long, and I've really missed having a close friend around. Seeing her brings back memories of her brother as well. I miss him too. But I don't let that dampen my enthusiasm for today. At least I'm finally to see Padme again. Face to face.

"It's good to see you again, Senator," my master greets her.

"It's good to see you again as well, Master Jinn," responds Padme, "However, you should know that I do not feel there's any need for these extra security measures."

"It's always better to be safe," I pipe up from my position behind Qui-Gon. Padme's gaze finally flicks past him towards me.

"Aniya." A grin spreads across her face. "Of course." She wants to say more – I know she does – but she doesn't. We stare at each other for a long moment. I'm not sure why I suddenly find myself speechless when I wasn't just a moment ago. It's just been too long, and there's too many things I want to say. A myriad of emotions swirl through me as I stare at her. I can't believe I'm _here_.

"Hey Padme," I murmur finally, feeling awkward, even though it seems a little late for a greeting.

"It's good to have you here," speaks up Captain Typho, thankfully relieving me from my sudden moment of awkwardness. "It is relieving to have you accompanying us in case any threats present themselves during our journey."

"We will accompany her to the ship here and be first to land on Coruscant to ensure that there are no threats among the bystanders," declares Qui-Gon.

"As we always do when she travels, someone shall serve as her decoy," explains Captain Typho. We nod our understanding. The rest is obvious. We need to keep an eye on Padme to make sure she's alright but do so discreetly so no one will realize that the decoy isn't the real Senator.

"We shall go prepare now," declares Padme, turning and heading for the door. Her handmaids follow.

***

"How have you been?" the Senator asks me. We're currently in hyperspace on the way to Coruscant, and of course the two of us managed to find some time alone. Padme and Jaufre have been the ones Anakin and I always talk to about our problems. They're not Jedi, so they can understand and help in a way our masters can't.

"Oh, the usual," I shrug. "Well, you already know I don't trust the Council." I can't. I don't agree with them on really anything. Anakin and I have gone a long way in recovering from our childhood, but some things never go away. I doubt I'll ever be able to trust anyone outside of our family. No one other than my brothers and master, and our mother who I haven't seen for so long. I guess Padme and Jaufre are counted on that list also. Beyond that... I can care about people, sure, but I simply can't fully give my trust to anyone.

"Of course," Padme replies with that same understanding she always has. It's why I love talking to her so much. "I'd be surprised if you did."

"And I just don't get it!" I grumble finally, "There's so many important things we _could_ and should be doing, but don't! Like the mission we just got... sure, it was a good thing Jedi were sent, because anyone else would have wound up dead, but missions like that are hardly ones the Jedi _belong_ on."

There is a moment of pause before I keep talking. "It doesn't really help that most people don't seem to agree with us. Then again, hardly anyone agrees with us on anything. I just feel so out of place sometimes."

"I could say the same about the Senate," Padme replies dryly. "You're not the only people fighting for change. The Senate is so full of corruption now; it's so hard to get anything through. Hardly anyone is even fighting to stop it."

"And that's why I hate politics."

"Most things that could be passed through the Senate which would actually help people end up getting hung up in debating and never really go anywhere," Padme sighs, "There's a steadily shrinking number of Senators who actually try to do what's best for their planets and the Republic instead of just themselves." Okay, clearly she's needed someone to rant to for a while also. It's a good thing I'm here.

"Just keep doing your best, I guess," I offer, "Even a few people trying to make changes for the best can affect a lot in the long run."

She sighs again but smiles slightly. "Yes, I can say the same to you and Anakin. You're the best Jedi I know."

***

It's early morning on Coruscant as the spaceships we're traveling in finally arrive and descend towards the landing platform. The sun has risen, though it's still close to the horizon, and the sky is its usual bright blue. The fighters land first, including the one actually transporting Padme, surrounding the Royal Naboo Starship. We're in the largest of the ships, which is supposedly transporting Padme. I was hoping I could be in the ship that she's actually traveling in, in disguise of course, but I can't be.

An extreme feeling of unease has been nagging at me ever since we entered Coruscant, and now it's only getting stronger. "I have a bad feeling about this," I mutter warily, as we head for the ramp leading onto the landing doc.

"Don't dwell on your anxiety, Aniya," reminds Qui-Gon, "Focus on the here and now."

The Queen – one of Padme's handmaidens dressed up as her – descends the ramp with us and a few others close behind. Outside, I can see that Padme's ship has already landed and Artoo is just being set on the ground next to her.

"We made it," remarks Captain Typho looking around, "I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all."

But he's wrong. I feel it; I feel something. I'm not sure what's about to happen, but I know something will. Danger suddenly screams through the Force as the decoy nears the end of the ramp. I throw my hands out instinctively, sending out a massive Force-wave and leaping out of the way just as an enormous explosion rips through the area near the bottom of the ramp.

I slam into something a distance away, hitting the ground. Stars dance in front of my vision as pain flares through my head. Everything seems to be spinning, and for a moment I'm not sure if I'm going to remain conscious. Pieces of burning debris are falling everywhere as my vision starts to clear enough so I can see the resulting damage of the explosion. The Royal Star Ship has been mostly destroyed, piles of twisted, smoldering metal and smoky air in its place.

I groan quietly, reaching into the Force as I struggle to force away the dizziness. Alarms are blaring as I somehow manage to look around – even if my vision is a bit blurred – and see what happened. Captain Typho and the other pilots, Padme included, are scrambling to their feet. Qui-Gon is slowly starting to sit up as well, but he's obviously injured. All the others are still lying motionless on the ground.

Panic instantly sets in. "Master!" I cry, instantly struggling to my feet, my own injuries forgotten. I attempt to run over to him, but don't get farther than a couple steps before faceplanting. I'm still far too dizzy to be walking. I stubbornly climb to my feet again and hurry over to him, a little slower this time.

"I'll be fine," he assures me. "Check on the others." Looking him over, I assure myself that he'll actually be alright after a hopefully short trip to the medcenter. It looks like he might have been hit by a piece of flying debris from the ship, not to mention having been thrown a large distance from the blast. I should have reacted sooner.

Looking around, I spot Padme kneeling next to her injured handmaiden. "Corde..."

"I'm sorry, m'lady," Corde attempts to speak. She's injured badly, but I don't think it's fatal. She goes motionless, slipping into unconsciousness. If we move fast enough, she may survive.

"I'm sorry," I murmur at last, looking down. "I should have reacted faster."

"It's not your fault," Padme insists, "We need to get her to the medcenter." I swallow, looking away. Now isn't the time to dwell on it, though. At least nobody died.

"M'Lady you are still in danger," warns Captain Typho, approaching her. Padme stands up slowly.

"Padme, the danger is still here," I caution, glancing around, "You need to go before something else happens." With a barely visible nod of acknowledgement, she finally turns and walks off with Captain Typho close behind. Artoo beeps and rolls after them.

Before long, Qui-Gon and I find ourselves in the medical wing of the Jedi Temple. His injuries aren't that serious, but he's going to remain here probably for the rest of the day before leaving. My only extremely minor scrapes and bruises have already been attended to. I can leave whenever I want, but I'm going to stay with Qui-Gon as long as I can. That's just what we do. I always stay next to him or my brothers if they're injured until they're alright.

As I sit there, the door opens, and my brothers enter. "Hey!" I greet them cheerfully, a grin spreading across my face as I look up.

"Are you alright, Aniya?" demands Anakin, concern evident.

"Fine," I promise him.

"How's Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asks.

"I'll be fine," he assures his former padawan.

"He's injured, but it's not that serious," I reply.

"And is Padme alright?" adds Anakin.

I give him a knowing grin, and a flicker of annoyance passes through his expression. I am so going to bug him about this later. "Padme is fine... for now."

"The Council has assigned both of us to protect Senator Amidala, and you are to come with us," Obi-Wan continues, turning to me. Excitement surges through me at the prospect. I was honestly concerned that we'd be separated after the mission and wouldn't meet up again for a long time. _And_ Anakin will finally be able to see her.

"When do we leave?" I demand, jumping to my feet. My head is throbbing painfully, and a wave of dizziness strikes me, but I chose to ignore it in favor of the mission. This isn't something I can let myself miss. The healer said my headache should be gone by tomorrow after a good night's sleep. Well, not like that'll be happening. I haven't slept at all since before the mission to Ansion. Nothing's changed. It's frustrating that we haven't had a chance to talk to the Council about the situation yet. More and more, I get the feeling we won't be able to until it's too late.

"We're leaving now," Anakin informs me.

I pause to glance back at Qui-Gon, waiting for some sort of reassurance he'll be alright. It's not as if I don't know that, but I just have to be sure. I hate leaving any of them when they're injured.

"Go on," Qui-Gon urges. I give his hand a squeeze since that's about the best I can do in his current state.

I turn, quickly following Anakin and Obi-Wan out of the room. Maybe this time I'll actually be able to have a private conversation with Padme. And find out how Jaufre's doing. Maybe the whole minor head injury thing isn't that bad. It's slowing down my thoughts an awful lot which requires me to focus on the task at hand instead of worrying. I can only hope nothing will happen tonight, because if it does, I probably won't be in a shape to deal with it. I do my best to act normal as we set out for Padme's apartment. At the very least, I don't need my brothers to start unnecessarily worrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> Are there any particular events in the Clone Wars which you might like to be included? :)


End file.
